Kiss Kiss, Reminisce
by RubyFiamma
Summary: [AoKaga] [Fluff] Aomine reflects on his past at Teikou and Touou while admiring his future.


**[Pairing]** AoKaga - Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga - Kuroko no Basuke

**[Rating]** M

**[Warning]** Fluffiness

* * *

_**Kiss Kiss, Reminisce**_

* * *

Kagami stirred lazily on the couch behind him, murmured something unintelligible in his sleep. Aomine sat with his back to the sofa, legs tucked under the warm kotatsu.

The weather outside was too cold to play ball, too cold for them to do much of anything, really. It was okay, though, Aomine didn't mind. There weren't many days where he and Kagami could just laze around their shared apartment. He had taken a sick day, but really it was just too cold to leave the house and travel all the way to the precinct. Even if it were only two blocks away.

Okay, maybe it also had something to do with Kagami finally getting a day away from the firehouse after working three back to back fourteen hour shifts. Aomine was just glad to have the opportunity to have some alone time, even if the idiot was going to spend it sleeping. Their schedules were often hectic and conflicting at work, and even when they were able to sit down and enjoy a meal together, they were always on call and half the time one of them would have to leave before they made it through dinner.

Then there were the days where sometimes they'd bring their work home with them. Kagami ended up falling back on a career in firefighting, though he still plays basketball and Aomine joined the police force after they mutually decided to move to Tokyo when they finished university. He only plays ball with Kagami and occasionally with Tetsu or Kise.

Their jobs compliment each other, they do occasionally run into each other but they're at work, that's the time they need to be professional. They keep their love life out of their careers but sometimes they see awful and heinous things; things that make them hurt or disgusted or angry and rather than support each other, sometimes they fight. They aren't usually big fights because before they escalate, one of them always realizes that the other one's just had a bad day and needs some comforting.

Aomine can't picture anyone else as well suited for a partner for him other than Kagami. Okay, maybe himself but heh, those were the Touou years. He isn't that arrogant teenager anymore - well, he's a little _less_ arrogant than in his Touou years. He's become a mostly humble man whose learned to appreciate his friends, his lover and his love for basketball. Kagami brought meaning back into his life, gave him something to care about and eventually, gave him _someone _to care about.

He sometimes wishes to be back in Touou, where they didn't have a care in the world. Where in their last year in high school, he and Kagami, still at Seirin, played ball nearly every single day, or at least whenever he and Kagami had spare time. But time then wasn't as precious as it is now, they had lots of opportunities to steal kisses on and off the court, have an exciting and challenging game of one-on-one and they'd go back to Kagami's apartment and have blow out sex, every time. It was coming down off the high of the game or chasing the adrenaline they had coursing through their veins during one that made it so amazing and now that Aomine thinks about it, he definitely took those moments for granted. It's not like they don't have the same kind of sex now, it's just a different kind of sex. Where it's a rough and tumble tangle of limbs because they haven't seen each other in a few days and can't keep their hands off one another or it builds up, slow and sensual because they want to squeeze all the time they can get out of their time alone together.

Being a bit of a pervert, there would be nothing more than Aomine would want right now, other than to engage in one of those leisurely fucks but Kagami has worked hard and he's tired and Aomine is content just listening to the soft snores coming from Kagami's slightly parted lips.

He's watching some highlights from various games he and Kagami played in high school. There's nothing good on television right now anyways but Aomine would much rather this. His eyes dart back and forth as he watches his movements on the screen and lifts the mug of tea to his lips and blows on the hot liquid.

Aomine sets the mug back down on the kotatsu and watches as the highlights from a Touou game finish and on comes a Seirin versus Shuutoku game. Aomine watches closely and with pride (he'll never admit it out loud) as Kagami weaves his way through defense, leaping high over their heads and slamming the ball through the net.

Kagami is really hot, and watching him fired up with sweat glistening off his brow and his hair matted to his neck makes Aomine a little excited. He picks at the bowl of salted peanuts mindlessly for a bit of a distraction but it doesn't work. Kagami's a much better ball player now, but something about the determination and conviction he brought with him in each game, something about the challenge he carried in his eyes turned Aomine on more than watching him when he played basketball now.

There were suddenly two strong arms wrapping around his neck and a chin resting on his shoulder. He had been so engrossed in the game he hadn't even noticed Kagami waking up.

"What... are you doing, Ahomine?" Kagami asked, his voice a little gruff from sleep. His warm breath fell on the sensitive spot behind the back of Aomine's ear when he spoke and it sent a shiver down Aomine's spine.

"What does it look like, Bakagami?"

They rarely used their given names with each other, the nick names they had for one another were more endearing than their actual names. Though, they sometimes called each other _Dai_ or _Tai_ just out of habit but learned their lesson after they had Satsuki, Tetsu and Kise over for dinner one night and none of them shut up about their "cute nicknames" they had for each other. Satsuki still called Aomine _Dai-chan_ occasionally and had started calling Kagami _Tai-chan_ when Aomine and Kagami started dating but having Tetsu mock them with that deadpanned, expressionless face of his or having Kise call them _Daicchi-chan_ and _Taicchi-chan_ for the rest of the night through fits of hysterical laughter taught Aomine and Kagami to never call each other their given names in front of anyone. They also swore revenge on those idiots to which they haven't gotten yet, but Aomine vows to do something about that soon.

Kagami's lips brushed his earlobe and Aomine couldn't help but lean into him a little. He might just get that leisurely fuck after all.

"Looks like you're watching how awesome I am and thinking 'Wow, Taiga's got a really nice ass'."

Aomine snorted. "You wish, dumbass. Don't flatter yourself."

"I'm just taking a page out of the old Aomine Daiki, asshole of Touou handbook, you know?"

Aomine reached up and swatted Kagami on the back of the head. Kagami winced and began laughing.

"Haha, ow. You bastard. Shouldn't cops know better than to engage in domestic violence?"

"Hn? You wanna-"

"Shut up and kiss me, moron."

Aomine closed his mouth in favour for pressing it against Kagami's. Canting his head to the side, Aomine tilted his chin and tentatively sealed their mouths together. Kagami cupped his cheek with a firm grasp, sliding his thumb along Aomine's cheekbone. The kiss went from sweet to something heated, desperate and feverish with Kagami's tongue rolling over his and he tugging and pulling on Kagami's bottom lip. When Aomine's lungs couldn't expand any more, he broke free from the kiss and rested his head against Kagami's chin to catch a breath. Kagami kissed the top of his head and Aomine could almost hear the grin the spread across his face.

"You get turned on watching me play don't you, pervert?"

Aomine felt his face flush and he turned his gaze back to the television. It was now into the Winter Cup games and currently playing was the Touou versus Seirin match.

"Tch, idiot. It's not like that," he muttered.

"Oh? Haha, then what are you watching this video for? You're not reminiscing on how young and agile you used to be back in those days, are you, old man?"

Aomine watched as Kagami darted past him on the screen, watched as his own eyes lit up as they did a dance so quickly that all you could see was a blur of colour and all you could hear was the squeaking of rubber soles on the polished court.

He smiled to himself and smacked the back of Kagami's head again. "Shut up. And don't call me old man, you're technically older than me. Old man."

Kagami laughed and Aomine joined him, with a flutter in his stomach that he hasn't felt since high school and his heart swelling so large it felt like it would burst through his chest. He was absolutely sure that it was fate that had brought him and Kagami together. He was everything Aomine could ask for and more, and even though he had gone through dark times and down a self destructive path in those years before Kagami, he is happy now. Content and enlightened instead of cold and lifeless. Kagami really was the best, and he couldn't ask for better.

Kagami rested his chin on top of Aomine's head, arms still wrapped around his neck and draped over him like a heated blanket. Aomine felt his lips curl into an smile, serene. His eyes zeroed in on the final shot that brought new light into his darkened soul and heaved a contented sigh.

"Heh. Still burns that I kicked your ass?" Kagami asked, holding Aomine just a little tighter than before.

"Che. Stu-pid. You have yet to actually kick _my_ ass at anything," Aomine drawled through his grin.

"Eh? So what was that sigh all about?"

Aomine looked up at Kagami. His eyebrows were arched expectantly and his garnet eyes were swimming with curiosity and just a little bit of concern.

_Such a cute face for such a stupid idiot..._

Aomine leaned in and kissed Kagami again, short and sweet. "Mm," he mused against Kagami's lips, feeling stupidly warm and fuzzy. "Something like falling in love all over again."

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
